The Past and Future
by NJWolf
Summary: They knew each other for a year and they fell in love, but she moved to another country and as the years go by her life turns to nothing but pain… Can he help her? may turn into a lemon later on…not sure yet…
1. Return to the Past

Hey guys, my first fic so please R&R. Just want to say thanks to Yamireikon for helping me post this, so THANKS YAMI! And to Lunartigergurl for getting me into Fan Fiction! THANKS LTG!

Kai: okay, get on with it already.

Njw: yeah, yeah, just chill!

Kai: don't tell me to chill! turns around and storms out of the room

Njw: giggles anyways, as I was saying, please R&R! Thanks!

Oh and as much as I wish I owned this magnificent show I don't so no suing!

Summary: They knew each other for a year and they fell in love, but she moved to another country and as the years go by her life turns to nothing but pain… Can he help her? (p.s.: this is not a yaio… but may turn into a lemon later on…not sure yet…)

Parings:

Kai/Chacara

Ray/Jemma

Tyson/Kelsey

Max/Ginny

Kenny/Lisa

* * *

Chapter 1: Return to the past

"I can't stand this anymore! I'm sick of you always yelling at me, even when it's not my fault! You've been like this the past three years! Ever since we moved here! I'm sick of it! I'm leaving!" Chacara turned around, grabbed her backpack and walked out the door, slamming it shut behind her. In the cold snowy wind she wrapped her black scarf tightly around her neck, zipped up her black bicker jacket, and walked quickly down the driveway into the road. She called over a taxi and climbed in as her mother ran out of the house calling after her, "Chacara! Chacara, stop!"

Chacara turned to the driver, "New York Airport please." The driver pulled away slowly from the driveway; seeing Chacara's mother in the review mirror he tempted to stop but looking back at his passenger he carried on driving. "Ma'am, are you okay?" The driver turned slightly in his seat and saw Chacara staring out the window, tears in her eyes. "I will be once I get back to Russia." She looked back at him and smiled meekly, "Thanks for the concern though."

The rest of the drive to the airport Chacara sat in thought about what she had just done, and what was going to happen to her. Although she had planned to return to her past home, would it be the same?

When the car came to a halt outside the Airport Chacara thanked the driver and offered him the money she owed. The driver thanked her but pushed her hand with the money in it away, "You'll be needing that…" and he helped her out the car. "Thank you, again." Chacara said, as she watched the driver, who, on his shirt, had a name badge that she read said Neil, climb back into the car and drive off again.

Once Chacara was at the departures seat waiting for her flight call she took out her blade. Surveying the black red and silver shading on it she started to rub it gently. The wolf in the middle of the blade glowed a dim silvery red colour. "Katira, I'm scared. What if he doesn't remember…?"

Don't worry My Child, Dranzer and I do talk. If you would like me to, I can ask Dranzer to notify Her Child of your arrival Said the soft soothing voice of the female wolf. "Thanks but I'd rather text him. I know we have e-mailed and text before but I'm just a little worried…"

I understand. But there is no need to be.

"Thanks." Chacara stored her blade back into the pocket of her long black pants and zipped the pocket closed.

A ladies voice rang through the departures chamber, "All passengers for flight 'Three Seven Six' to Russia please report to Gate 'C Eleven' within ten minutes," the voice fell silent for a while and then repeated her message.

Chacara looked at her ticket. This was her flight. She looked around at the Gate numbers. Above her were five different boards each holding a letter and a number. She swung her backpack back over her shoulder and headed for Gate C Eleven.

She passed through the gate and climbing on board the plane. Chacara sat down nervously in a seat next to the window and stared out. 'Please Kai, please accept me…'

* * *

Njw: done with the first chapter! Yippee!

Kai: Finally!

Njw: oh, shut up! Okay, so please R&R! Flames are accepted, I like braaing! 

Sorry, corny joke…

Tyson: HAAHAAHAA! Good one Njw! HAAHAAHAA!

Njw?… O.o …? ookaay… later!


	2. Arival of an old Friend

Hey guys! I'm back! Wow, school's been hectic! Okay so I've finally posted the second chap! Sorry it took so long… as I said, school's to blame…

Kai: Hmph, mumbles no its not… you're just lazy…

NJW: raises eyebrows and faces Kai Wanna bet on it Mr. Hiwatari?

Kai: glares I think I'll pass thanks.

NJW: glares back

Glare goes on…

Kenny: nervously Oookay… Um… Well I guess I'll just do the disclaimer then, shall I? NJWolf doesn't own the show but here's the chapter she promised…

Tension continues in the room… Kenny walks out

Summary: They knew each other for a year and they fell in love, but she moved to another country and as the years go by her life turns to nothing but pain… Can he help her? (p.s.: this is not a yaio… but may turn into a lemon later on…not sure yet…)

Chapter 2: Arrival of an old friend

As the plane took flight Chacara stared out the window, becoming more nervous by the second.

Her memories flashed back to four years previous when she first met Kai. They were only twelve years old and in their sixth year of school. She remembered his beautiful Russian features: his pail skin tone, his two-toned slate coloured hair, his beautiful crimson eyes, and even for his age his muscles were perfectly defined through the clothes he wore. She giggled at the thought of him having his blue fangs and wondered if he'd given them up yet. He told her that one day when he's sure he has everything he wants in life he'll rid them for good, but she was sure he still had them. She also remembered that the only time he never had them was when they were alone.

Finally the flight was over. Chacara got off the plane and immediately switched her cellular phone on. Getting into the bus that would take her to the entrance of the luggage department in the airport she started her text to Kai. The only luggage Chacara brought was her backpack so she walked straight through the glass doors into the busy crowd waiting to meet family, friends, or co-workers. Once Chacara had sent the text she went to wait outside for another taxi to pick her up. She spotted an empty one, got in and told the driver to go to her old primary school, Yanecciko School for Russian and English learners. Silently she sat in the back as tears rolled down her face again, and after a short while she fell asleep.

Okay, so I know it's not a long chapter and not that great either but you'll just have to wait till I have more time on my hands… grade 11 (standard 9) is not all it's made up to be, especially in a new private school… k, cheers all! NJW


	3. Sian's greating

Hey guys. Hope all is well. Here is busy! To all that reviewed my poem and to all that wanted to read it, I'm sorry it got deleted… I didn't rate it properly… I'll post it again and see what happens…

Sorry it's taken so long to post this chap! I've just been studying for an English Olympiad for the past month and a half which I wrote on 07/03/2006! It took 3hrs of my afternoon but at least I missed the last two sessions of school!

**Lashing Cries:** thanks for the sight but I can't go into it for some strange reason…

**Yamireikon:** hey babe! Life's okay here… you know what it's like… thanks for the 10-15min chat the other day!

**Lunartigergurl: **WATS UP! Heehee. Here's the 3rd chap FINALLY! Hope it suits your likings! Luv ya! Phnx (c u in July)

Summary: They knew each other for a year and they fell in love, but she moved to another country and as the years go by her life turns to nothing but pain… Can he help her? (p.s.: this is not a yaio… but may turn into a lemon later on…not sure yet…)

Oh, and I don't own BeyBlade's characters, only Chacara, Jemma, Kelsey, Ginny and Lisa…

The taxi driver had just stopped outside the old primary school gates when an old black 1960's Mercedes-Benz stopped behind his car. The driver got out and so did Kai, "Is she in the back?" The driver flinched at this sudden voice, filled with pain and abhorrence, "Uh…yeah…she kinda jus' go' in, told me whe' to go an' fell asleep…" he said in a rushed voice as if to get everything out before being stopped for some unknown reason. "Did she bring any luggage?" And again the driver flinched, "On'y da backpack on da seat nex' to hers." Kai lifted Chacara slowly out of the car and carried her to the passenger side of his car. "Well? What are you waiting for, an invitation? Bring it here." The driver hasted for a second and then ran over to give Kai the bag. Kai handed him a 50 bill, got in his car and drove away.

"What are you doing here?" Kai whispered rhetorically knowing she would not answer. The rest of the way to his mansion, past fields and fields of grass and bush, Kai drove with the radio playing but him not really listening. He thought of his past with the young girl next to him, and of the many reasons she returned without warning. But he knew he'd have to wait till she was ready to tell her the reasons.

Gently, Kai placed her on the bed that once belonged to her. He hadn't been in this room since she left. The silk red curtains were still open to the balcony, the sunlight streamed into the room casting a glow over the red and black bedding and red hangings on the double four-poster bed. The dark oak pillars that the curtains hung off of had carvings all around it and a wolf's head was carved on the top of each pillar. The black walls made the room look smaller than its actual size, but at least they kept the heat inside the room.

He walked over the fireplace and started it. Smiling at the sleeping figure, Kai left the room.

A few hours later Kai placed his book on the bedside table and closed the curtains. Night had fallen and Chacara hadn't woken up yet. He walked down the three flights of stairs and into the kitchen across the hallway.

Not knowing if she would wake soon, Kai ordered that his maids take something up to her the moment she does and he went off to bed.

For a whole week nothing changed in Chacara except that the still sleeping figure seemed more relaxed. Kai spent hours at a time sitting next to her bed, either reading or working. The other hours were spent either sleeping or entertaining his Bey-blading team, Ray, Tyson, Max and Kenny, with whatever he could, but he kept the secret of having Chacara back between himself, his maids and Ray.

Late on Sunday afternoon Chacara woke up. At first she was unaware of where she was, but as she looked around the room she realized she was in Kai's mansion. She pushed herself up onto one elbow but immediately fell back onto her back, her head meeting soft red and black silk pillows, and she noted to get up slowly. But even then did her head spin slightly. A maid opened the double oak-wood doors and Chacara caught a glimpse of the hall beyond. As the maid turned around from gently shutting the door behind her, a smile lifted onto Chacara's face, "Ah, a bath is exactly what I need now. Thank you, Sian." Startled at the well known Russian voice, Sian turned abruptly to Chacara's bed and laid the towels on a near by table. She walked over to the bed, sat down and hugged Chacara like her own daughter, after all, Sian did help Chacara's mother in raising her after her parents split when she was only two. But because Sian could not leave Russia Kai agreed to let the woman work in the mansion. "My dear Chacara, you're finally awake." The two women spent the afternoon talking about things that have happened since Chacara left to America.

Okay, I know it's probably not what you guys expected but I've hit… WRITERS BLOCK! Damn I hate it! But whatever, I hope you guys like it anyway! Please review! Thanks! Oh, I'm sorry again that it's taken soooo long!


	4. The Library

Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry it's taken me sooo long to write… issues… here goes the 4th chap… enjoy!

Summary: They knew each other for a year and they fell in love, but she moved to another country and as the years go by her life turns to nothing but pain… Can he help her? (p.s.: this is not a yaio… but may turn into a lemon later on…not sure yet…)

LTG: sorry this took so long… next chap is dedicated to you!

YRK: hope you having fun in Saudi! See you soon!

Oh, and I don't own BeyBlade's characters, only Chacara, Jemma, Kelsey, Ginny and Lisa… and Katira and the other beasts in the other four girls blades…

Chapter 4: The Library

Night had fallen and rain pounded on the windows by the time anyone else knew Chacara had woken up. She walked into the kitchen and quietly sat between Kai and Ray. Kenny walked in two minutes later and five after that a crash was heard in the living room and Max and Tyson stumbled into the door way. Chacara, Kai, Ray and Kenny laughed at the stunned expressions worn by their two friends. "Hey guys, how're you doing?" Chacara said in a mocking voice.

The night passed with jokes and laughter, mainly coming from Max and Tyson's side of the table.

After dinner the others decided to go to bed but Chacara headed to the library.

Walking in, she glanced around the large room filled with several rows of bookshelves to her right, and in the upper left corner was a fire-place with a fire burning and a few comfortable looking black leather chairs surrounded that section of the room on a Persian carpet. On either side of her the two walls were too covered with Persian carpets.

After getting a book that looked mildly interesting she went to sit on one of the couches hoping to be alone for a while. But when she got there she saw that Kai was sitting on one of the black leather couches. His back was toward her so she couldn't see what he was doing. Quietly she turned around and headed out of the room but Kai's voice broke through the silence, "Chacara, it's okay, you can stay. I was just leaving." Chacara stopped but said over her shoulder, "Thanks, I'd rather read in my room though… Goodnight."

Chacara walked up to the double doors leading into her room. An image of Katira was carved into the dark oak wood. She opened the door and stepped inside. After closing the door and relaxing on her bed ready to read she heard a knock on her door.

Yip, that's where I end for now, let me know what you think!

Later!


	5. In Your Arms

Hey guys. This has taken a long time to think about (quicker than the other chapters though… I think…) and I'm sorry to all the 'Hard Kai' fans_ I'm one myself _ but in this chap he's like (as my friend Julian would describe someone like this) a brick with a marshmallow inside. So basically he's a softy in this chap. Enjoy!

**Lunartigergurl:** hey big sis! Can't wait to see you again! L.U.M.U! Hi mom and dad and Gar and doggies and kitties and hammy and whatever other strange looking things we have living in our home! (",)

**Yamireikon:** hey friend! I hope you're enjoying yourself! See you in July:-p

**Lashing Cries:** hey! Thanks for the review! I appreciate it a lot! Hope you enjoy this chap too! sorry Kai's a softy though! laughs as she hears Kai growl from behind her

Summary: They knew each other for a year and they fell in love, but she moved to another country and as the years go by her life turns to nothing but pain… Can he help her? (p.s.: I made it a half lemon… sorry for those who want explicate scenes… I'm not too good with those… And it's not yaio…)

Oh, and I don't own BeyBlade's characters, only Chacara, Jemma, Kelsey, Ginny and Lisa… and Katira and the other beasts in the other four girls blades… and the poem!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5: In Your Arms

"Who is it?" Chacara called to the door. "It's me. Can I come in?" She got up and opened the door for Kai. "Sure." Chacara closed the door again and sat next to Kai on her maroon duvet. She broke the silence as she whispered softly, "I missed you." A small smile played on Kai's face as he put his arms around her and gave her a hug.

They lay down and Chacara gently tickled Kai's stomach. "I missed you too. Are you going to tell me what happened?"

She sighed heavily but began to speak, "For the past three years all it's been is 'you always mess things up; you never do anything right.' She's constantly angry at me and we're always fighting about something.

"The only time I ever get any peace is when she's sleeping or when I'm at school. And even at school people don't like me much. They say I'm too hard and quiet and I scare them. I heard that from one of the very few people that actually do talk to me. He says I'm nice. His name's Mickey.

"I just don't feel I fit in, Kai. And the only place I feel at home is with you. That's why I came back. We had another fight so I left. I had my pack ready a long time ago, I just never had the courage to leave." Kai held her tighter and spoke again.

"When I laid you down on the bed a week ago I saw scars on your left arm. Why'd you do it?" Again, Chacara sighed. "I… I thought that maybe if I cut myself it would take the emotional pain away, but it just seemed to make things worse. I haven't done it for almost six months. And I'm not planning on starting again. I thought I had nothing to live for but when I remembered you…"

Kai rolled over onto his stomach and looked into Chacara's eyes. "I… I love you Chacara… and I don't want anything to happen to you. Don't hurt yourself again, okay? I'm here and you're safe." He bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Chacara wrapped her arms around Kai's neck and pulled him onto her. Continuously kissing her he moved his hand to the hem of her black top and slowly lifted it pulling it over her head and off her arms for the few seconds that she dared to let him go. Slowly she did the same, taking his top off and feeling the ripples of muscle on his body. She hesitated for a second but slowly took the hair-band out of his hair, and he allowed the two tones to combine as she ran her hands through it. Together they removed each others belts. They kicked off their shoes and removed each others pants and underwear, covering their horizontal semi 'wrestling match' with the silk sheets around them.

Kai's eyes suddenly opened to see that Chacara had gone. He leaned over the side of the bed to see if she didn't perhaps fall off, but she wasn't there. When he sat back up he looked at the bed side table in thought and realized he was staring at a folded page with his name in Chacara's hand-writing on it, next to a red rose. He opened the letter and read:

_I feel so safe, so warm _

_In your arms,_

_Like nothing can take me away._

_My happiness is more_

_Than that of all the pain I've felt before._

_For the first time in my life _

_I feel loved by someone._

_All the anger and strife _

_Has disappeared._

_I look into your loving eyes and see_

_That for once there's a part of me_

_Someone doesn't feel fear for_

_And they love me because I'm me._

_No more pretending,_

_No more wondering what it's like_

_To take the mask off_

_And to be able to fly,_

_And feel free._

_Good morning Love. I'm in the forest. I'll be back later, unless you want to come looking for me._

Kai placed the letter back on the side table next to the red rose. Smiling, he pulled on his boxers, tied up his hair and snuck to his room for a shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cool. End of that chap! I know… Kai's a big softy! But I think it's kinda cute… I did so just not say 'cute'…. Oh well… Try thinking of a really frantic looking Kai when he can't find Chacara in the room… its funny! Ahem… anyways…

I'd like to ask all those who want to use my poem to please ask me first, no matter what the use is for. It means a lot to me and I actually wrote it to someone special… so please respect that. Thanks.

Flames are welcome! Its winter and I need to stay warm! sees Kai roll eyes at her

NJW: Go to bed Kai.

Kai: As if I'm listening to you!

NJW: Whatever… okay, well R&R please! Thanks! And LTG I'm sorry to say he'll have to go… someone has to…


End file.
